mitchellbeausejourfandomcom-20200215-history
BarneyTV
BarneyTV is the children's television network which regularly premiered on September 8, 1999. It airs from around 6AM to 9PM in its regular time. Lots of programs have first aired on BarneyTV beginning with Barney and Friends. Programming Blocks Sprout Day on BarneyTV: A ten hour block of educational shows airing Monday to Friday from 8:00 AM to 3:00 PM Eastern. Shows in the lineup are: Barney and Friends, Kipper, Sesame Street, Caillou, Bob the Builder, Rubbadubbers, Sid the Science Kid, Thomas and Friends, Pingu, Play with Me Sesame, The Wiggles, Angelina Ballerina, Tree Fu Tom, Super Why!, ''and' '''Dragon Tales. 'Cartune Marathon: '''A three hour block of Walter Lantz cartoons airing every Saturday from 10:00 AM to 8:30 PM until 2010. Shows in the lineup are: ''Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker, ''and ''Andy Panda. 'BarneyTV's Most Wanted Yogi Bear: '''A one hour block of Hanna-Barbera's creation called Yogi Bear airing every Sunday from Noon to 12:30 PM. '''Dudley Do-Right Marathon: '''A four hour block of Dudley Do-Right airing September 12, 2012. '''The BarneyTV Kids Club: '''A twenty hour block of kids' cartoons airing every weekday from 8:00 AM to 11:00 AM and afternoon from 12:30 PM to 2:00 PM. Shows in the lineup are: ''Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Casper, King Leonardo and His Short Subjects, Tennessee Tuxedo,'' The Underdog Show, Scooby-Doo, Mr. Magoo,'' and'' Looney Tunes.'' Programs listed on BarneyTV (in alphabetical order) E/I - Educational programming ! - Adult programming *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' (October 1, 2003-) *According to Jim (September 29, 2002-April 10, 2008) *All Grown Up! (January 21, 2005-) *Alvin and The Chipmunks (November 8, 2011-) *American Dad (!) (May 10, 2010-) *Andy Panda (August 5, 2000-) *Angelina Ballerina (E/I) (February 14, 2007-) *The Angry Beavers (September 12, 2010-January 1, 2011) *Animaniacs (January 3, 2014-) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (!) (August 10, 2010-) *Arthur (E/I) (April 4, 2000-August 6, 2012; May 6, 2013-) *As Told by Ginger (May 17, 2004-) *Back to The Future: The Animated Series (July 10, 2011-) *Barney and Friends (E/I) (April 20, 2001-January 10, 2010; February 11, 2011-) *Beavis and Butthead (!) (August 3, 2008-) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (E/I) (April 11, 2011-) *Bob the Builder (E/I) (June 10, 2005-) *Caillou (E/I) (October 10, 2005-) *Casper (October 30, 2005-) *CatDog (January 13, 2012-) *Chilly Willy (November 21, 2000-) *Dexter's Laboratory (August 8, 2012-) *Delocated (!) (September 10, 2011-August 6, 2012) *''Doug'' (April 4, 2012-) *Dragon Tales (E/I) (March 20, 2007-) *Drawn Together (!) (October 11, 2013-) *Dudley Do-Right (November 7, 1999-) *The Eyes of Nye (E/I) (September 4, 2007-) *Family Guy (!) (June 23, 2009-) *The Flintstones (January 11, 2011-) *Freakazoid! (March 11, 2014-) *Fut (!) (January 1, 2013-) *Hey Arnold! (March 10, 2008-) *House of Payne (!) (September 8, 2008-September 1, 2009) *Inspector Gadget (March 31, 2011-) *Invader ZIM (March 8, 2012-February 3, 2013) *The Jetsons (February 5, 2011-) *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (January 1, 2009-) *Kipper (E/I) (April 10, 2005-) *''King Leonardo and His Short Subjects'' (July 1, 2002-) *Legends of The Hidden Temple (June 10, 2013-) *Looney Tunes (January 1, 2008-) *Mighty Mouse (September 23, 2002-) *Mr. Magoo (February 10, 2008-) *The Muppets (April 1, 2014-) *My Wife and Kids (May 10, 2001-October 10, 2009) *Popeye (August 11, 2007-) *Peanuts gang (December 5, 2012-) *Pingu (E/I) (September 21, 2006-) *Pinky & The Brain (March 1, 2014-) *Play with Me Sesame (E/I) (April 10, 2007-October 1, 2011; April 1, 2012-) *The Powerpuff Girls (June 8, 2012-) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (May 18, 2012-) *Robot Chicken (!) (October 10, 2010-) *Rocket Power (September 3, 2004-January 23, 2012; October 9, 2013-) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (October 10, 2012-) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (December 4, 1999-January 4, 2012; April 11, 2013-) *''Roger Ramjet'' (June 16, 1999-July 4, 2012; June 19, 2013-) *Rubbadubbers (E/I) (June 6, 2006-) *''Rugrats'' (April 9, 2008-) *Scooby-Doo (April 10, 2009-) *Sesame Street (E/I) (March 31, 2006-) *Squidbillies (!) (February 28, 2013-) *Sid the Science Kid (E/I) (March 1, 2005-) *The Simpsons (!) (March 31, 2014-) *SpongeBob SquarePants (July 1, 2008-) *Super Why! (E/I) (June 3, 2007-April 10, 2008) *''Tennessee Tuxedo'' (July 4, 1999-) *Thomas and Friends (E/I) (February 28, 2006-October 8, 2012; April 1, 2013-) *Tiny Toon Adventures (November 8, 2013-) *Tom & Jerry (August 1, 2007-) *Transformers (November 4, 2002-) *Tree Fu Tom (E/I) (May 10, 2007-August 6, 2012) *''The Underdog Show'' (October 17, 1999-) *VeggieTales (E/I) (March 20, 2014-) *Weinerville (April 1, 2013-) *The Wiggles (E/I) (January 21, 2007-April 1, 2009) *The Wild Thornberrys (April 10, 2004-) *Woody Woodpecker (January 1, 2000-) *Yogi Bear (April 1, 2001-February 11, 2005) Movies listed on BarneyTV (in alphabetical order) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (November 10, 2013-) *Arthur Christmas (December 3, 2013-) *Barney's Great Adventure (October 11, 2012-) *Casper (October 1, 2004-) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (October 8, 2001-) *Casper Meets Wendy (October 10, 2002-) *Free Birds (November 21, 2013-) *The Great Muppet Caper (January 1, 2003-) *Home Alone (December 10, 2004-) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (December 4, 2005-) *Home Alone 3 (December 8, 2006-) *Home Alone: Taking Back The House (December 3, 2007-) *Home Alone: Holiday Heist (December 6, 2013-) *Monsters, Inc. (September 4, 2003-) *Monster House (October 10, 2013-) *The Muppet Movie (November 10, 2002-) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (November 1, 2004-) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (December 4, 2005-) *Muppet Treasure Island (April 11, 2006-) *Muppets from Space (March 1, 2006-) *The Muppets (November 23, 2012-) *Muppets Most Wanted (April 1, 2014-) *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (August 8, 2011-) *Toy Story (January 1, 2007-) *Toy Story 2 (October 8, 2010-) *Toy Story 3 (March 10, 2012-) *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (July 1, 2013-) *Transformers: The Movie (October 10, 2002-) Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki